A world without any interest
by Shigehisa fictions
Summary: Ken est un enfant compliqué, il réfléchit beaucoup. Il vient d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville, et s'apprête à faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser son opinion sur le genre Humain qu'il croit pourri jusqu'à la moelle. /!\ Hors univers manga /!\


**A WORLD WITHOUT ANY INTEREST**

Résumé : Ken est un enfant compliqué, il réfléchit beaucoup. Il vient d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville, et s'apprête à faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser son opinion sur le genre Humain qu'il croit pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Raiting : T

Informations en plus :

\- Les membres de la famille Kaneki sont des OC. Il y a la mère Hina, la fille Toru (10 ans) et le frère ainé Takao (17 ans).

\- L'histoire se passe hors contexte du manga. Il n'y a pas de ghoules. Tout le monde est Humain.

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnage tiré du manga Tokyo Ghoul ne sont pas de moi, mais de Sui Ishida. La famille Kaneki par contre à totalement été inventée par moi.

* * *

Chapitre 1

A ce qu'il paraît, il fallait un nouveau départ dès que tout allait mal. Cependant, il allait apparemment très bien, et ne se sentait pas plus mal que ça. Alors pourquoi devait-il déménager ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que sa mère n'allait pas bien ? Ou alors elle essayait juste de ne pas tomber dans une routine ennuyante. Il ne savait pas. Et ne se sentait pas d'essayer de comprendre sa mère. Il regardait depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure la route défiler, et réfléchissait. Après tout, il ne savait et pouvait faire que ça. Dans une voiture, il n'y avait pas grand chose de distrayant. Son frère avait son casque sur le crâne, et sa petite sœur s'était endormis aussitôt que la voiture avait démarré. Il soupira. Il voulait s'occuper. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il sortit son portable, et regarda l'écran s'allumer. Il ne l'allumait pas vraiment souvent, le trouvant beaucoup plus calme lorsqu'il n'était pas allumé. Depuis qu'il avait donné son numéro à cette fille étrange qui le suivait de sa maison au lycée et qui le harcelait, il avait prit l'habitude de le laissé éteint et d'ignorer les centaines de message que la jeune demoiselle lui envoyait chaque jour.

Bien entendu, dès qu'il eu rentré son code PIN, les notification SMS n'avaient cessé de retentir, le gratifiant d'une mine désespéré qui n'allait pas si bien avec ses yeux presque vide d'une quelconque vie. Oui, il n'était pas très expressif, mais au fond, à quoi cela servait-il d'exprimer ses sentiments si à chaque fois que vous ressentiez une émotion forte, on s'en servait contre vous ? Il avait apprit à cacher ça, pour éviter des ennuis qu'il ne voulait pas s'attirer. Après tout, dès que vous étiez triste, on avait pitié de vous, dès que vous étiez heureux, on vous reprochait de trop le montrer, dès que vous étiez embarrassé, on se moquait de vous. Et il avait bien d'autres exemples en tête, la jalousie, la colère, le désarrois, l'empathie, la joie, tout cela ne faisait que développer une haine des autres envers vous. Parce que les autres n'aiment pas se sentir inférieurs à vous. Oui, c'était comme ça. Le genre Humain était comme ça. Et c'est pourquoi il avait préféré rester neutre.

Car être neutre, c'était ne rien ressentir, et donc ne rien faire ressentir aux autre vis-à-vis de vous.

Il regarda sa boite de réception pour voir que la fille lui avait envoyé 86 message. Elle ne connaissait pas l'abandon. La plupart étaient des « Où es-tu ? », « J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne chez toi ! Que se passe-t-il ?! » ou encore des « Répond ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, tu es à moi ! ». A la lecture de cela, il eu un frisson d'horreur. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle l'effrayer rien qu'avec des SMS ? C'était du jamais vu...

« - Ken ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, maman. Je lisais juste mes messages.

\- Oh ! Encore cette fille ! En arrivant, il faudra penser à te faire changer de numéro... »

Il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette idée, lui qui voulait le faire depuis qu'il lui avait donné ses coordonnées. Cette fille était vraiment folle.

Ayant soudainement marre de devoir attendre l'arrivée, il finit pas fermer les yeux, et s'endormit, cauchemardant de fille à la chevelure brune qui lui courrait après, un couteau à la main.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put qu'admirer les gratte-ciels qui se dressaient jusqu'aux plus hauts sommets, et les lumières qui scintillaient dans le noirs obscur de la nuit. La ville, bien que source intense de pollution, avait la qualité d'être majestueuse dans son architecture. Comment ne pas être éblouis de toutes ses lumières qui faisaient rêver ? De toute cette population, qui même à cette heure avancée de la soirée, marchait dans la rue, et animait toute une foule bruyante et mouvementée. Il espérait ne jamais devoir entrer dans cette vague de personnes, qui pourrait sûrement l'engloutir au moindre faux pas.

La voiture s'arrêta aux pieds d'un immeuble modeste, dans un quartier qui semblait calme au premier regard. Ca le rassurait, lui qui détestait les espaces bruyants. Il attendit que son frère se décide à sortir de la voiture, puisqu'il se trouvait sur la place du milieu, et descendit du véhicule.

Sa mère lui mis deux trois sacs dans les mains, et, la petite dans les bras, elle ouvrit la marche et entra dans le hall du bâtiment. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton de cinquième, et laissa la cabine de fer les mener vers leur nouveau chez-eux.

Ken, le regard toujours dans le vide, se demandait toujours pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau, et le voilà qui se dirigeait vers une nouvelle maison. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il s'était habitué à l'ancienne. Il voulait la retrouver.

Sa mère ouvrit la porte, qui menait directement à un petit séjour illuminé et ouvert sur un balcon simple mais toujours bon à prendre. Il n'y avait pas à se plaindre, le salon semblait accueillant et chaleureux, bien qu'il n'y ait que le nécessaire des meubles présents dans la pièce. Sa mère semblait ravie de se trouver dans cet endroit, criant à qui voulait bien l'écouter où tous les meubles se trouveraient. Elle attendait avec impatience que le camion de déménagement arrive.

Son frère, qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot, et qui n'écoutait rien puisque la musique de son casque couvrait tous les sons extérieurs, se mit en route pour visiter le reste de l'appartement. Ils avaient déjà vu le salon et la cuisine à l'américaine, mais il restait encore un vaste couloir à explorer. Ken le suivit, sans un mot. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards dans la famille, mis-à-part sa mère. Takao, son grand-frère, ouvrit une porte à l'aveugle et ils purent tous les deux voir la vaste salle-de-bain, où un évier et une baignoire se trouvaient. Ils continuèrent en découvrant une chambre plutôt grande, et sans même un mot, se dirent que celle-là serait pour la petite Toru, qui n'avait encore jamais eu de chambre décente rien qu'à elle. La seconde chambre menait sur la salle-de-bain, et fut décidé comme la chambre parental. Leur mère se ferait un plaisir immense à décorer la chambre avec pleins de motifs fantaisistes comme elle se plaisait à disposer dans l'ancien appartement. Il restait deux chambres, au fond du couloir, et Takao prit celle de droite, tandis que Ken prenait celle de gauche. Et sans aucun mot, ils entrèrent dans ce qui serait leur chambre.

Ken regarda attentivement chaque recoin, il était content d'avoir quand même une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de bruit, et qu'il pourrait lire tranquillement. La fenêtre laissait passer une grande lumière, qui, avec les ombres qu'elle créait, laissait sa chambre devenir un paysage de peinture qu'il voyait souvent dans certains musées.

Il se posa par terre, en face de la fenêtre, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imagine l'allure de sa chambre une fois que les meubles seraient arriver. Peut-être mettrait-il son lit sur le côté sombre de la pièce, pour être sûr de ne pas être perturber par la lumière lorsqu'il serait dessus. Et il mettrait son bureau dans le coin en face, pour donner une certaine symétrie à sa chambre. Rassurante. Et l'armoire serait là où ils pourraient la mettre, après tout, elle ne servait pas à grand chose, sa place lui importait peu. Parce que tout ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose n'était pas pris en compte. On oubliait ce qui ne servait à rien. Et cela s'appliquait aussi bien aux objets qu'aux Humains. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Il entendit sa mère l'appeler, et il soupira. Il ne voulait pas y aller. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne voulait pas aider sa mère à décharger la voiture. C'était peut-être la fainéantise de l'adolescence, mais rien que l'idée des allées-retours qu'il allait devoir faire faisait monter en lui une fatigue presque maladive.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire non à sa mère. Elle l'avait porté en elle pendant neuf mois, et l'avait élevé pendant 15 années, il se devait de lui rendre la pareil. Il ne voulait rien lui devoir.

Il retourna dans la pièce principal. Son frère se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, et avait déjà sur les bras deux gros cartons qui donnèrent des sueurs à Ken alors que lui-même ne faisait encore rien.

« - Ken, viens chercher tes cartons, même si les meubles ne sont pas encore arrivés, que tu ais au moins de quoi t'habiller pour demain. »

Il ne lui répondit pas oralement, se contentant d'un petit coup de tête vers elle. Puis il sorti de l'appartement et prit l'ascenseur pour aller vers la voiture, que sa mère n'avait pas considérer comme important de verrouiller. Il prit un carton où il y avait écrit en gros « KEN-CHAMBRE ». Il remonta jusqu'à son palier, et alors qu'il allait rentrer dans le hall d'entrée, il prit conscience de la présence d'un garçon à côté de lui, qui sortait de la porte d'à côté. Le garçon lui fit un sourire, et Ken décida qu'il était plus correct de s'arrêter, que de l'ignorer.

« - Bonjour ! Je suis Hideyoshi Nagachika, mais tu peux m'appeler Hide, c'est plus rapide hehe...

\- Ken Kaneki. Enchanté.

\- Tu as quel âge ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a le même.

\- 15.

\- J'avais raison ! »

Le blond rigola, mais Ken gardait son air neutre. Le garçon était bruyant. Il espérait que sa chambre ne soit pas collé à la sienne, il le devinait comme écoutant bien trop fort la musique, et à inviter ses amis pour parler bien trop fort. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser une excuse bidon pour raccourcir cette discussion, il entendit sa mère l'appeler. Il fit un signe au blond, signifiant qu'il devait partir. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ai pu rentrer, le blond le retint une dernière fois.

« -Hey, attends ! Tu es dans quel lycée ? »

Ken ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, il ne savait vraiment pas où sa mère avait décidé de le placer. Il espérait juste que sa mère ai eu la bonne idée de lui laisser une ou deux semaines de repose avant de reprendre cette chose ennuyeuse qu'étaient les cours. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Sa mère prenait bien trop en compte les études pour l'en priver, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Pourtant, Ken estimait que les études étaient une sorte de pièges. Après tout, la phrase « Tu travailles dix ans de ta vie, pour pouvoir être tranquille pendant le reste de ta vie » était totalement fausse. Plus tu travaillais à l'école, plus tes responsabilités dans la vie actives seront grande. Résultat, tu travailles dur à l'école, pour travailler deux fois plus sans la vrai vie. C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux, dans lequel il ne voulait pas se trouver. C'est pour cela qu'il travaillait un minimum, et qu'il faisait exprès de rater certaines réponses. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à travailler.

Il posa le carton dans la pièce vide qu'était sa chambre, et l'ouvrit d'un coup habile de ciseaux. Il avait trouver le carton de ses affaires de bureau. Mais il n'avait pas de bureau. C'était dommage. Il prit quand même l'initiative de sortir les affaires, en espérant trouver au fond des livres qui pourraient l'occuper durant sa soirée, bien qu'il avait déjà lu tous les ouvrages de la maison. Il devait avoir de la chance, puisqu'un exemplaire du Cid de Corneille traînait au fond du carton. Il avait toujours apprécié la littérature française, et avait un penchant prononcé pour la poésie. Cependant, une pièce de théâtre ne lui ferait sans doute aucun mal. Surtout que le Cid m'était en scène des personnages pathétique torturés par un dilemme qui prenait au cœur. Le choix entre l'amour et les responsabilités, cela lui donnait des frissons dans tous le corps. Il posa le livre dans un coin, prêt à être dévoré durant la nuit.

« - Alors, la maison te plaît ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère entre si tôt dans sa chambre. Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Sa mère eu un sourire crispé. Il la plaignait des fois. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'avoir un enfant aîné qui était coupé du monde avec sa musique, un fils cadet toujours dans un autre monde, et une petite fille sourde. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas changer sa façon d'être comme ça. C'était lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais bon, elle restait sa mère, aussi, d'un certain point de vue, il devait quand même faire un effort.

« - Tu veux que je t'aides pour quelque chose ? »

Sa mère semblait s'illuminer de l'intérieur. Ce genre d'attentions ne lui était pas propre, alors il comprenait qu'elle soit heureuse qu'il lui propose de l'aide. Mais sa réaction l'énervait quand même un peu. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un sans cœur, et qu'à chaque action bonne qu'il fait, on considère cela comme un miracle. C'était la même chose que pour les émotions. Dès que l'on était habitué à certaines chose de votre part, on vous mettait dans un panier, sans aucun possible retour en arrière ou changement. On nous étiquetait, et à vie qui plus est. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait qu'on ait la possibilité de changer, de devenir quelqu'un que l'on était pas hier, sans être jugé.

Il suivi sa mère dans la cuisine, où elle voulait commencer à disposer les assiettes dans les quelques placard à leur disposition. Il était chargé de les sortir du cartons, et de les passer à sa mère. Il fit ça durant cinq bonne minutes, s'amusant à deviner quels motifs orneraient la prochaine assiette, mais très vite il se lasse de cette activité. Il regrettait d'avoir proposé son aide. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre.

L'aide prit soudainement fin lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de porcelaine qui se brise. Il redressa sa tête, pour voir sa mère qui se tenait la main, où un mince filet de sang coulait. Rien de grave, il le voyait de là, mais il se devait de réagir. Toujours par devoir, quoi qu'il arrive. Il détestait cela aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours agir en devoir, alors que l'on en avait pas envie la plupart du temps. Pourquoi l'être Humain se devait de faire des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas pour pouvoir se faire apprécier. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt être accepté en faisant ce qui lui plaît ? Tout marchait à l'envers de toute façon...

Il vit Toru entrer dans son champs de vision tandis qu'elle lui tendait une trousse de premier soin, qu'elle avait trouvé il ne savait où. Elle était bien la seule qui pouvait lui rendre confiance en l'Humanité.

Il banda le doigt de sa mère, dont l'écoulement de sang s'était peu à peu atténué. Il savait que cela ne serait pas nécessaire d'aller à l'hôpital, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Après tout, il n'était pas médecin.

La soirée se passa alors comme au ralentis devant ses yeux qui voyaient le monde comme au travers d'un filtre. Sa mère avait arrêter les travaux qu'elle avait entrepris, les laissant pour le lendemain. Elle était exténuée, et l'histoire de l'assiette l'avait apparemment épuisée mentalement. Son frère avait fini par sortir de sa chambre, et Ken se demandait vaguement se qu'il pouvait bien faire dans une chambre vide avec deux cartons. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était une question importante. Tant que son frère avait ses écouteurs, il pouvait bien rester des heures dans une pièce vide.

Ils s'étaient posés tous les quatre sur un amas de couvertures qu'ils avaient disposés de sorte à ce que cela fasse office d'un canapé, en attendant celui-ci. Sa mère avait branché la mini-télé, et l'avait allumée. On pouvait y voir les images d'un film, mais Ken n'était pas très attentif. Il n'aimait pas la télé. Mais ce moment de la soirée était comme une sorte de rituel. Il faisait en sorte qu'ils aient un semblant d'image familial. Et pour dire la vérité, il n'était là que pour montrer à Toru qu'ils étaient bien une famille aimante et qu'elle grandissait dedans. Parce qu'il voulait que Toru ait un avenir brillant, entouré d'amour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse comme lui.

Cependant, bien qu'il fasse le plus d'effort possible, tous savait qu'au bout d'une petite heure, il feindrait le sommeil, et s'enfermerait dans sa chambre, les laissant ainsi seul dans leur illusion futile. Et il n'y manqua pas. Au bout d'une heure, il fit la bise à sa mère, embrasse sa petite sœur sur le front, et parti dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le futon qui lui servait de lit, et commença sa lecture. Mais il était fatigué, et très vite, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le bruit des voitures, qu'il entendait malgré tout.


End file.
